Dark
Dark is the 3rd episode of S6 of TEOMS, this episode was directed by John de Lancie. Frank Simmons was mentioned in this episode and Dana Scully, Gibson Praise & Walter Skinner both get killed in this episode. Cast *Chanel SquarePants *Major General George Hammond *Fox Mulder *Dr. Daniel Jackson *Mr. X *Cigarette Smoking Man *Colonel Jack O'Neill (credit only) *Harry Maybourne (credit only) *GWizard777 *Mr. Krabs *Squidward *Dana Scully *Jacob Carter / Selmak *Gibson Praise *Karen Plankton *Walter Skinner Story Last time on TEOMS... The Cigarette Smoking Man & GWizard777 were happy because Tommy was dead. GWizard777: Yes, he's finally gone! Cigarette Smoking Man: Yes he's gone! No one can stop us now! Then,, Fox Mulder, Timmy, & Pearl Krabs breaked in into C.S.M's NEW Lair. with 3 smoke generades. GWizard777: *coughs* What's that? Cigarette Smoking Man: Bastards! They broke the door with 3 smoke generades. GWizard777: Help me! *passes out* Cigarette Smoking Man: Oh god no GWizard!!!! Black Sponge: You are going to pay for that! Cigarette Smoking Man: I'm going to get him to a doctor you bastards! He took him to a doctor. Mr. X was on the phone with the NID representative. Mr. X: Hello, where is Dr. William Bell? ?????: He is dead. Mr. X: Who killed him? ?????: I don't know, probobly the SGC bastards who are trying to expose us everyday. Mr. X: Yeah, and who am i talking to? The person reveal that he was GWizard777. GWizard777: GWizard777, the guy who got killed in the smoke generade blast 1 year ago. Mr. X: Oh, i remember you. GWizard777: That's good, and i want you to kill Chanel & Daniel. He hung up and then Mulder came in. Mulder: Who were you talking to? Mr. X: Where did you came from asshole! Mulder: From the SGC, you were talking to GWizard777. Mr. X: Yes i was. Mulder shot him in the leg and he left. Chanel & Daniel contacted O'Neill and Harry about what happened. O'Neill: The vampire gang are at the crossroads. Harry: They are tracking you down, so you better hide your sorry asses! Chanel: Ok. Daniel: Indeed. So the vampire gang tracked Chanel & Daniel down. Cigarette Smoking Man: Remember us? Karen: We're back. Walter: Yep. Daniel: Go to hell! Chanel: Yeah! And now the conclusion.... Chanel & Daniel were both trap by the vampire gang. Chanel: Get back! Karen: No, because all of you are going to be killed by me. Walter: Yeah. CSM: Time to die! So Chanel & Daniel decided to get out their weapons and they fired and the vampire gang ran off until Walter was shot. Walter: Oh god..... Karen: We got to get out of here. His body exploded and the rest vanished. Chanel: We got to dissapear. Daniel: Yeah. So they both return to the SGC and the General both talk to them. General: What happened? Chanel: The vampire gang escaped again. Daniel: And Walter Skinner is dead. Jacob: Good. Mr. Krabs: Now what? Squidward: Yeah. General: You guys need backup so i am sending Dana & Gibson both and you, Daniel & Jacob are both going to Tornoto, Canada back to the facility and find the NID. Jacob: Ok. So they started the stargate and Chanel, Daniel & Jacob both went to the stargate and they met Mulder. Mulder: Hey guys. Jacob: Hey. Chanel: We need to find the NID. Mulder: Yeah or we will be captured and killed. So the 4 decided to break in and they killed some NID agents and even more NID agents. Dana: Guys, run! Gibson: Yeah. So the 6 decided to both run for their lives until they were spotted by Mr. X & GWizard777. Mr. X: Get them! GWizard777: Yes sir. So the 6 were running to the stargate and started the stargate and Chanel, Daniel, Jacob & Mulder both escaped and the rest Dana, Gibson both captured. Mr. X: Now Dana & Gibson, you guys better tell me where Frank Simmons is. Dana: That's none of your god damn motherf***ing business! Gibson: Yeah. So GWizard777 decided to shoot them with a AK-47 and they are dead. AT THE SGC Chanel, Daniel, Jacob, Mulder both came back and told General Hammond what happened. General: What happened out there. Chanel: We were attacked. Mulder: By the NID. Daniel: And Dana & Gibson both didn't may it. General: I just contacted Frank Simmons and he found out that they are dead by Mr. X & GWizard777. Jacob: Those bastards! Daniel: We got to go back. General: In 24 hours. See you later. 3 hours later... The Cigarette Smoking Man & Karen both had a meeting. Karen: What are we going to do, Now Walter's dead. CSM: We are going to bring back Alex Kyreck. Karen: How? CSM: I'll show you. To Be continued... Category:The End of My Soul Category:Episodes